Eye of Onyx
The is an animus-touched object that is part of The SandWing Treasure, described as being a black cabochon accented with dragon wings made from molded, beaten gold. The wings are red-gold-orange in color on either side (thought by Sunny to resemble the "Wings of Fire" from The Dragonet Prophecy), and set on a chain of hammered golden links. The sphere is most likely made of onyx, (hence its name, the "Eye of Onyx"). It was created by Jerboa to choose the best possible SandWing to be their queen. Whoever holds the Eye of Onyx rules the Kingdom of Sand, provided that the last queen is dead. Therefore, if Princess Blaze, Princess Blister, or Princess Burn were to have the Eye, they would have become queen, stopping the war, as Sunny did in The Brightest Night. Sunny had given it to her mother, Thorn, the leader of the Scorpion Den and Outclaws. Afterward, Blister attempted to steal it, resulting in her death, as the Eye deemed her unworthy. Since the current queen hadn't either died or given Blister the Eye of Onyx willingly, she was electrocuted and reduced to nothing but a pile of black dust. Thorn is the current owner of the Eye of Onyx. In Darkness of Dragons, Vulture and Onyx attempted to steal the Eye, trying to make Onyx the queen, but they ended up taking a replica that Thorn kept in her treasury instead, fooling thieves and inadvertently saving their lives. During the sandstorm caused by Qibli using Princess Anemone's animus-touched copper bands to control the weather to save Thorn from "dying", Thorn mentioned that the Eye of Onyx actually had a history of choosing commoners over royalty. This was because of the cleverly written spell cast upon it by the ancient SandWing animus, Jerboa. Thorn theorized that the SandWing queen in Darkstalker was most likely trying to get Jerboa to create something to keep herself in power. However, Jerboa tricked the queen and instead wrote a spell that made the Eye of Onyx pick good queens or the best queen available for the job. This was why when the Eye of Onyx was handed to Thorn, it did not reduce her to a pile of dust. Trivia * A dragon who is unworthy of being the queen of the SandWings will be electrocuted and turned into a pile of dust (like Blister), while one who is worthy may hold and wear it safely. * The Eye was thought by Sunny to be what the false prophecy meant by "If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of Wings of Fire", given the golden wings on either side of it. * Onyx is a type of black gemstone, although it has rare variants with different colorations. * Onyx was named after it, as a hint to her royalty. This was confirmed in Darkness of Dragons. * Queen Thorn's theory was that Jerboa was playing a trick on her queen (most likely Queen Scorpion) who wanted to hold onto her power. * Sunny was technically queen of the SandWings for the few moments while she was holding the Eye of Onyx because the Eye did not turn her into a pile of dust. Gallery Eye of Onyx by SpaceshipEarth.png|Eye of Onyx by Eye of Onyx.PNG Imageofeyeofonyx.jpeg Eyeofonyx 2 by Alaska.png The Eye of Onyx.PNG EyeofOnyxMM.jpg The Eye of Onyx.png|QueenClam's Representation with Wings folded inwards around the onyx 20160707_123158.jpg|Eye of Onyx is below the sisters Animustouched.jpg|The eye of Onyx is in the middle of the picture, by Soulseeker the Nightwing real onyx.jpg|Real black onyx onyxtheyeof.png|By Antlantic blisterblazeburnandonyx.PNG|Blister, Blaze and Burn With The Eye Of Onyx By Antlantic 20170825 130558.jpg|The Eye Of Onyx sketch by Screenshot 2018-06-13 at 4.31.13 PM.png|By LupaLuna Da Eyyyyyyyyeeeeee!!!!!!.png|Da Eyyyyyyeeeeeeee! IMG_20190408_134346_hdr.jpg|A real piece of onyx by:Waveseer 1563749093647.png|Eye of Onyx by AzureOnTheInside EyeOfOnyxTemplate.png|SandWing wearing the Eye Of Onyx by , edited by WIN_20190917_20_35_00_Pro.jpg|The eye of onyx fron the 3rd graphic novel 3FE0886C-F5DD-4B7F-846D-1B93BCF75AD1.png|By Eye Of Onyx!.png|The eye of Onyx by 9EC0BF25-2536-4447-B79E-146308A9AFB4.jpeg|Eye of Onyx by Eye of Onyx pic.png|Eye of Onyx Claire shared a drawing with you.png|The Eye of Onyx by Sting the Animus SandWing de:Onyx-Auge fr:Œil d'Onyx pl:Onyksowe Oko __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SandWing History Category:War History Category:Animus Touched Category:Stones/Treasures Category:Animus Gifts